


Death

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: Jusqu'où l'amour peut nous mener ? (Drabble / Deathfic / Bartheill)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tout ce qui est écrit ici est fictif bien entendu, rien ne décrit la réalité.

Depuis un certain temps, Yann ne cessait d'être tourmenté. Enfin, plus précisément depuis l'arrivée de Martin Weill dans sa vie. Le problème en lui-même ne se situait pas chez Martin, le jeune reporter fraîchement arrivé, non il se trouvait chez Yann, et seulement chez lui. Le plus vieux avait développé un amour, qui se révélait être dévastateur. Martin avait débarqué tel une tempête tropicale, au beau milieu de sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Malgré son apparence menue et son visage angélique, il avait une voix chaude et puissante, qui l'envoûtait totalement. La présence de Martin à ses côtés ravageait tout chez lui, tous ses sens, toutes ses émotions, toutes ses pensées étaient sens dessus dessous. Puis une fois la tempête tropicale partie ; plus rien ne restait derrière, juste l'impression d'un grand vide triste et amer.

Au grand dam de Yann, son cher reporter était populaire, même trop populaire à ses yeux. Devoir partager Martin, son Martin comme il aurait aimé l'appeler, lui était insupportable. Mais son métier de journaliste l'obligeait à côtoyer pas mal de personnes et Yann était bien forcé de l'admettre. Même des personnalités connues tombaient sous son charme, tout comme lui quand il avait fait sa connaissance. Le présentateur avait tout de même un avantage face à ces personnes qui voulaient l'approcher, c'était qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Toutes les démarches de Martin, pour n'importe quel reportage, devaient obligatoirement passer par Yann, lui permettant de passer du temps avec son reporter préfère. Néanmoins, même avec toutes ces occasions, Martin semblait inaccessible. Ils étaient collègues et amis bien sûr, mais pour Yann qui voulait être plus pour leur relation. Il lui semblait que le cœur de Martin appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à identifier cette personne, et à son plus grand désarrois Martin restait muet à ce sujet.

Plus le temps passait, plus la tristesse et le désespoir s'infiltraient dans le quotidien de Yann, prenant une place de plus en plus importante. Ne pouvant rejeter la faute de ses tourments sur Martin, il se morfondait seul la nuit et un paradoxe se créa en son for intérieur. Yann ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se séparer de Martin, la douleur serait encore plus forte que celle de sa frustration actuelle. L'amour qu'il lui portait était si fort qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir s'éloigner de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il détestait le fait que Martin soit toujours souriant à ses côtés, riant avec lui à chaque blague, qu'il soit gentil et attentionné à son égard, tout ça le tuait intérieurement. Si Martin le rejetait et se comportait comme un employé lambda envers son patron, ça aurait été tellement plus simple et il n'aurait pas tous ses tourments. Mais non, apparement le reporter aimait passer du temps avec lui dans son bureau, sur le toit de Bangumi ou dans les bars la nuit, à rire et à parler de tout et de rien. Yann souffrait à tel point qu'il prit une décision irréversible.

Un soir, après l'enregistrement d'une émission, Yann fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Il invita Martin chez lui, histoire de boire et de parler et heureusement, le plus jeune accepta. Les verres s'enchaînèrent rapidement, et les cigarettes se consumèrent. À cet instant, Yann était apaisé. Il se trouvait chez lui avec Martin, ils étaient sur le petit balcon de son appartement, au sixième étage de l'immeuble, un verre de vin et une cigarette à la main. La vue de Paris était belle cette nuit-là. Leur corps étaient proches, la fumée du tabac brouillait les contours de leur visage, mais quand Yann tournait la tête, il trouvait toujours les pupilles de Martin, les mêmes qui l'avaient fait succomber. L'ambiance à ce moment-là l'apaisait réellement et il souhaitait que ce moment dure éternellement, mais sa souffrance revint, inexorable.

Yann reposa alors son verre et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier. D'un geste souple, il enjamba la barrière pour venir se placer de l'autre côté, et ses pieds ne reposèrent plus que sur le rebord du balcon. Le présentateur se posta face à Martin, qui le regardait avec l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il posa ses mains sur celles du reporter pour la première fois ; elles étaient chaudes et douces, exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. La barrière de sécurité du balcon était la seule chose qui les séparait à cet instant. Puis, Yann déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant, et se laissa tomber en entraînant Martin dans sa chute. Alors qu'ils tombaient, Yann put enfin enlacer son reporter et le serrer contre son torse. Heureux de pouvoir le faire pour une première et une toute dernière fois. Les ténèbres s'imposèrent et Yann espérait sincèrement que Martin saura lui pardonner, même s'il savait que son geste était totalement égoïste.

S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entièrement pour lui, alors il l'emmènerait et le garderait à ses côtés dans l'au-delà, et ce pour l'éternité.

**Author's Note:**

> Hum, hum... Je suis (un peu) désolée. J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même. Bisous !


End file.
